


Alias: Disappeared

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS2 Wilson7 Pinelli8 Hubbard9 Punch10 Good Job12 Romanian14 Piano16 Lovers17 Mercado de Sangre18 Logical Guy22 Coffee24 Prince Frederique28 Assassination29 Mixer30 Fireplace Poker31 Noah33 Goose and Firkin40 Challenger42 Scotland43 Ashes44 Lila45 Carmina46 Jet Ski47 Malcolm48 YOYO49 PoisonDOWN1 Power2 Window Awning3 Tie4 Fishing Boat5 Helicopter6 Mutton Pie11 Umbrella13 Ghost15 Cellar Third Floor19 Red Star20 Ice Cream21 Brooch23 Suratia25 Mustache26 CIA27 Alive32 Banister34 Scooby Doo35 Adriana36 Dixon37 Konstantin38 Window39 The Bad Guy41 London





	Alias: Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 2 Wilson  
> 7 Pinelli  
> 8 Hubbard  
> 9 Punch  
> 10 Good Job  
> 12 Romanian  
> 14 Piano  
> 16 Lovers  
> 17 Mercado de Sangre  
> 18 Logical Guy  
> 22 Coffee  
> 24 Prince Frederique  
> 28 Assassination  
> 29 Mixer  
> 30 Fireplace Poker  
> 31 Noah  
> 33 Goose and Firkin  
> 40 Challenger  
> 42 Scotland  
> 43 Ashes  
> 44 Lila  
> 45 Carmina  
> 46 Jet Ski  
> 47 Malcolm  
> 48 YOYO  
> 49 Poison
> 
> DOWN
> 
> 1 Power  
> 2 Window Awning  
> 3 Tie  
> 4 Fishing Boat  
> 5 Helicopter  
> 6 Mutton Pie  
> 11 Umbrella  
> 13 Ghost  
> 15 Cellar Third Floor  
> 19 Red Star  
> 20 Ice Cream  
> 21 Brooch  
> 23 Suratia  
> 25 Mustache  
> 26 CIA  
> 27 Alive  
> 32 Banister  
> 34 Scooby Doo  
> 35 Adriana  
> 36 Dixon  
> 37 Konstantin  
> 38 Window  
> 39 The Bad Guy  
> 41 London


End file.
